the darkness stirs once more
by amber eyed wolf
Summary: COMPLETE! Legolas is kinnapped by evil men in their quest to gain control of a dangerous and powerful stone. The innocent elf becomes a pawn in an evil plan that will ultimatly change his life forever. Muahah what happens to leggy? Read and find out!
1. prolouge

A/N: Righto, don't own Leggy, or any lotr characters. If I did…….the world would cease to exist as we know it. Muahahahahhaha

_Deep in the mountains lays a sacred jewel, said to have once been worn on the hand of Sauron. It was created by the power of the three elven rings, in the __tower__ of __Dul Guldur__. It was bound with the blood of the royal family of Mirkwood, and only by their blood can it be awoken from its deep slumber. Once it is awoken, it will be a more formidable foe then ever before, only the strong of spirit, and of heart, can wield it. It was made by elven blood, it was made to slumber by elven blood, and only by Mirkwood blood can it be re-awoken. _

            The man's dark eyes scanned over the parchment again. This stone would be his, he, Sigath, would rule the Middle Earth. 

            "Sigath," 

            Sigath twisted so he could see the face of this man. "Ah, Domin,"

            "What are you doing in the library at this hour of the night?" he asked. His steel toes boots clicked on the marble floor. The older mans dark eyes glinted. His black hair was sleeked back in a short horsetail. 

            "I believe I have finally decoded the prophecy," The glint in Domin's eyes grew as he approached the desk. Domin quickly read the prophecy and grinned. 

            "Finally, the riddle is un veiled. We will find the stone at last."

            Sigath stood; his black cape billowed around him. "We must go immediately," 

            "Wait, my young friend," said Domin, "We need Elven blood, royal by the look of it," 

            "There are the _elves _in Rivendale," Sigath spat the word. The foul beings had murdered his entire family. They were the last decedents of Sauron himself. Now he was all that was left. 

            "Royal Mirkwood elves, my friend," Domin hissed. He had no love for elves either. All his life he had grown up in the villages of Mirkwood where elves had often ignored him and his kind. They looked down their long noses at humans and for that they would pay. 

            "Well then let us take one," Sigath said, annoyance began to show in his voice. 

            "It won't be so eas-" Domin broke of. 

            "What is it now?"

            "The Elf Prince, Legolas I think his name is. I saw him in the woods as a child; he often goes of into the woods," 

            "How does that help us capture him?" Sigath snapped. 

            "Alone," 

            Both men looked at one another and ginned. 

            Sigath's breathing quickened, "No guard?" 

            "No guard, one elfling should be easy to snatch," Domin said, his eyes wild. 

            "We use his blood, and then him as we will," Sig whispered. Domin smiled evilly. Yes, Sigath thought, my plan is going perfectly. Dom will be very helpful, but not trustworthy. The elf will be mine, along with the jewel. Dom's blood will stain my jewel and it will only get stronger. 


	2. dark shadows

A/N: hello reviewers, lol. Thanks for reviewing, here's chapter 2 so enjoy!

Silvertoekee: Sorry chapter 1 so short, I just couldn't find more to say about the bad peps lol

darkAngel36: Thank u for reviewing I hope I updated fast enough. 

Deana: Thank u, hehe I am a terrible speller.

Legolas Greenleaf lay in the shade of _his tree which he had affectionately named…Tree. His long golden hair was tied back with a dark blue band. His silver-blue eyes were closed in sleep. The elf's slender body was stretched out on the soft grass in a cat like way, legs crossed and his delicate hand resting behind his head. His soft mouth was slightly curved in a small smile. _

            Just to his left was a stream the led to a large pond. Fairly large rocky shelves drizzled water into the pond a little down stream from Legolas. The portion of the stream next to him was actually quiet large. It was big enough for Legolas to have a fairly cramped swim and almost twice as deep as the elf was tall in places. 

            As the elf slept a small rustle and curse form the bushes stirred him, but Legolas kept sleeping. The crouched figure of Aragorn grinned evilly and snickered. The elf had not stirred. The ranger crept silently from the bushed. He made almost no sound as he crawled on his hands and knees over to the elf's prone form. Aragorn carefully grabbed a nearby twig and prodded the elf gently in the back. 

            "Not now ada, I wanna sleep some more," Legolas wined, his voice thick with sleep. He rolled onto his side, getting very near the stream. Aragorn fought valiantly to suppress his laughter. The ranger poked the elf one more time. 

            Legolas unconsciously raised an arm to try and bat him away murmuring things like sleepy elf, tired, bug off. He rolled over and said, "Elfy needs his beauty sleep, don't wanna look like ada." If the elf moved the slightest bit to his left he would be very very wet and soggy. His hand rested mere inches from the water surface. Aragorn could not help himself any longer, he burst out laughing. The human's mirth startled the elf out of sleep. Legolas rolled to his left, for a split second a loud call of "ARAG!-" could be heard thought our Mirkwood forest. And then there was a loud splash and a watery war call. Aragorn crawled over to the surface of the water. It was turbulent from the elf falling into it. Aragorn's face was inches from the surface with a stupid look that made the ranger look like a child.  

            For a moment all was silent and then Legolas golden head sprang form the water. Two elvish hands wrapped themselves around Aragorn's shoulders and pulled him under the surface. Once again there was silence in the forest of Mirkwood. Aragorn came spluttering to the surface his elvish attacker following him. 

            "Estel you monster!" Legolas cried. "I'm wet," 

            "Thank you captain obvious" Aragorn sarcastically said. 

            "Your going to pay for that, *human*" Legolas yelled and playfully launched himself onto the human. The two engaged in a mock battle of trying to shove the other under water. After a particularly dramatic underwater wrestling match Aragorn sputtered to the top. The human hauled his wet dripping self out of the water. 

            "I kicked your elvish ass, Legolas!" Aragorn taunted. He waited for a moment for the elf to surface. 

            "Oh come on Legolas, don't be a sore loser," Aragorn said. The ranger's eyes darkened. He was starting to worry. "Legolas please come out now, it's not funny anymore," 

            The elf did still did not surface. Aragon finally dove into the cool water. He opened his eyes in the crystal clear water and saw the prince immediately. His foot was tangled in a bit of grass growing at the bottom of the stream and his eyes were closed. Aragorn swan down to the bottom of the lake and floated by Legolas' feet. He quickly untied the elf, but Legolas did not open his eyes, or swim to the surface. 

            Damn! Aragorn thought. He began to swim toward the elf, but something held him down. He looked back and found that his foot was tangled in the grass as well. The ranger cursed again and reached an arm down to untangle himself. His struggles wasted precious time, next to him he saw Legolas' body begin to sink. The time seemed to slow down Aragorn finally freed himself. Legolas' lithe body hit the ground with a soft thud; dirt flew out from his body, and then settled. Aragorn grabbed his friends arm and hauled the elf toward the surface Aragorn swam to the surface slowly. Legolas' dead weight slowed him down as well as their wet clothes. 

            The human splashed out of the water and took a deep breath. One hand firmly grasping Legolas' collar, the human hauled himself from the water and then dragged Legolas out. Aragorn placed the elf flat on his back and waited for him to breath, but Legolas did not.

            "Breath god-damn it!" Aragorn yelled. The human began pumping water form the elf's body. Legolas barely moved. Aragorn stopping pumping water form the elf's body. The ranger placed an ear over the elf's heart. There was no beat. "Legolas, please come back," He whispered, slipping into the grey tung. "Legolas come back from the water, rise, and breath!" 

            The human was crying softly when he whispered, "Nin-mellon, you are not going to die this way." 

            Legolas took a small shaky breath. Aragorn starred at his friend as the elf began to violently cough up what seemed like gallons of water. 

            "It's alright Legolas, just breath, its fine," the ranger said calmingly, trying to sooth the elf. It worked, Legolas stopped coughing and took a deep breath in and then another. Aragorn released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Legolas' eyes remained closed, this worried the human. Aragorn took a closer look at his friend. He was shivering, and breathing. But he was cold and clammy. Aragorn moved Legolas so he was out in the sun, but the elf still shivered. Aragorn watched his body's quake for a minute before deciding Legolas was not shivering, but shaking. 

            Without warning Legolas screamed. Aragorn whipped around and was at Legolas' side in moments. 

            "Legolas!" He yelled. The elf didn't seem to hear his shouts. Legolas began to go into horrible spasms. He writhed on the ground moaning and screaming in pain. His arms flailed about and hit Aragorn in the face. The ranger winced and backed away form Legolas. Aragorn watched helplessly as the elf's seizures turned into a violent fight. Legolas kicked and struggled against some unknown attacker. Tears welled up in Aragorn's eyes, but Aragorn was above tears, he didn't need to cry. But the scene in front of the ranger's eyes hurt him deeply. 

Legolas had been his friend for as long as he could remember. They had faced orcs together, braved the sand storms of the Harad desert, dealt with cave ins in the misty mountains, and most importantly conquered Legolas' fear of men. As a younger elf men invaded Mirkwood and took Legolas captive. Aragorn didn't know what the men had done to Legolas, but he suspected it must have been awful. The first time Aragorn really talked with the elf was 4 years after he had met him. The fist time Legolas saw Aragorn had froze up in fear. So unlike Legolas, had he been less scared the elf would have reacted with anger. Legolas had a violent temper if the ones he loved were hurt, often it was worse the Aragorn's own temper. Legolas was not meek and mild as many elf's were, but bold and strong. 

The men had almost taken that from him. They tried to break him and nearly succeeded. Now Aragorn saw Legolas in pain. It was not a physical creature that harmed him, it wasn't a whip, knife, or fist the hurt him. This tormentor came from within. If Aragorn approached the elf now, Legolas would surely hurt the ranger, even if Legolas really meant the ranger no harm. The elf was still haunted by memories, Legolas might hurt Aragorn thinking he was an orc, or one of the evil men who had hurt him before. 

Legolas stopped fighting and writhed in pain. His attacked had won the fight. Legolas screamed and Aragorn cried out in pain. *I'm useless, this is my fault all my fault!* Aragorn screamed inside. *No* the rational part of his brain took over, *your not, there was nothing you can do to help him. It's all my fault!* 

Finally the elf stopped screaming, but he still shook and moaned. 

"I'm useless," Aragorn sobbed, "I've let you get hurt to many times. I'm worthless, human,"  

"No you're not Aragorn," 

Aragorn's head whipped around. Legolas had stopped writhing. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried. He crawled over to the elf and gave him a huge bear hug. "I'm so sorry nin-mellon. I'm sorry I couldn't help,"

Legolas chuckled "Gentle my friend." 

"I'm sorry," 

The elf examined the human's face. He was crying and pale. "You're not weak. Estel you are my friend and you're always here when I need you," 

"But I-"

"No buts Aragorn, You are not weak. You're strong," Legolas aid firmly. 

"I'm so glad you're alright," Aragorn whispered. 

"I don't think I am," Legolas said softly. "These images in my head of men, horrible twisted men, they carried whips and knives. But there was one, he was…he looked just like me, and he said…." Legolas shut his eyes as if trying to block out the memory. "…..he said that I would belong to him, that I would be his slave." 

Aragorn paled. "Legolas, you are no ones slave and you never will. I won't let them hurt you," 

"And they….." Legolas trailed of lost in his own dark thoughts. 

"Don't tell m if it hurts too much Legolas," Aragon whispered. He took a quick look around. The sun was setting. Time had passed very quickly. "Legolas we must get back to palace, you'll freeze if we stay out during the night," 

Aragorn tried to lift Legolas but he wouldn't budge. "Legolas please!" 

Suddenly Legolas began to writhe again. He screamed and then stopped. The pain ended as suddenly as it began. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn asked, there was no answer from the elf, "Wake up nin-mellon we have to get out of here," 

The elf still did not move. Suddenly Legolas stood up in silence; his blue eyes were clouded over. There was no glare or light, the trace of silver in his eyes was gone, his eyes showed only blue. Legolas walked over to the stream. He stood above the water his arms spread out wide and fell face first into the water. 

"LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!"

 ********************************************************************* 

A steel toed boot connected with Sig's stomach sending him flying. 

            "What do you think you're doing?" Dom hissed his eyes flashing in anger. 

            "I was getting inside the elf's head," 

            "I know exactly what you were doing," Dom hissed coldly. Sig glared angrily at Dom, but said nothing. 

            "Then why did you stop me?" Sig hissed. 

            "Because you were over using your power young one. Who is the elder one here," Dom asked smugly. 

            "You are," Sid managed out through clenched teeth.  

            "If you had kept going you might have killed the elf. And that's the best case scenario. You might have gotten killed your self, or gotten stuck inside his head forever." 

            Sig nodded slightly. He got up and stiffly walk away, he needed to heal his wounded pride. 

A/N: 

What will happen to Legolas? 

Just who is Sigath? 

Why does he look just like Legolas? 

Why am I learning about the human body in science?! 

Find out next time! Byea! 


	3. the darkness is falling

A/N: hello reviewers! Thank you all so much for reviewing, and now I present to you chapter three! 

Luntetuurewen: I agree it will be hard for them to catch leggy, but……

Deana: hehehe expect the unexpected

Star-Stallion: Thanks you are to kind.  

And now……Chapter 3!!!!!!

"LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aragorn screamed. He ran over to the water looking for the body of his friend. There was nothing. The water was dark. The human stripped of his tunic and dove once, for the second time today, into that stream. 

            The water was dark and murky. Aragorn swam around searching for Legolas. There was no sign of the elf. Aragorn swam to the surface to breath and as he swam he kicked something. Aragorn looked down and saw a flash of gold. Aragorn dove down and grabbed blindly for Legolas. His hand grabbed a soft roundish object. Aragorn prayed that it was Legolas. 

            AS he saw to the surface his lungs felt like they would burst. His head swam, but he kept going. Legolas needed him to be strong. Aragorn broke the surface. He Brought Legolas up as well. The elf was till in the human's grasp for a moment before he drew in a shaky breath. 

            "Don't worry Legolas," Aragorn huffed, "It'll be alright. We'll be fine." 

            Legolas managed to pull himself halfway out of the water. Aragorn helped him the rest of the way. Both man and Elf lay panting on the banks of the stream. Finally Aragorn stood. Legolas was in a comatose sleep that elves often went into to heal. Aragorn looked closer and saw that the elf was shivering, truly shivering. Aragorn placed his tunic over the elf to act as a blanket. 

            "Someone will find us eventually Legolas" Aragorn whispered. Aragorn could not haul Legolas all the way back to the palace, nor could Legolas help him at all. Aragorn paced around their little camp for as long as he could. The human finally gave in to exhaustion and cuddled into the elf. Their combined bodies produced more heat keeping both bodies warmer. 

            Some hours later Aragorn awoke to something hot pressed against his arm. He sat up and looked at the elf. He was pale and shivered violently. Aragorn pressed a hand to the elf's forehead and cursed. Legolas was burning up! 

            "But elves don't get sick," Aragorn thought out loud. "He hasn't been poisoned, but then again I don't know what the hell was in his head." 

            Aragorn held Legolas in his arms and whispered comforting words in elvish to him. They waited there for what seemed like decades, when finally Legolas heard the sound of horses. 

            "Over here!" he called. The human was exhausted and Legolas was sick. He frankly didn't even care if it was orcs on those horses. "But orcs don't rides horses," He said dumbly. Aragorn shock his head trying to clear delusion form his head. The ranger was cold, tired, and probably sick. This was just another example of a good day gone bad. 

            The horses grew closer and Aragorn saw a faint glow surrounding the party, certainly elves. The first one who found them was the last elf Aragorn ever thought would find them, Halidar. 

            "Aragorn what happened," Halidar asked, his voice betrayed his concern as well as his face. "His glow is gone," 

            "He-we," Aragorn started. He could barely speak. "Bad day," he finally managed. 

            "Well I can see that," Halidar snapped. Aragorn was taken back at his tone. "I'm sorry, I'm just very worried about Legolas." 

            Aragorn nodded, "And you should be," 

            Legolas was lifted onto Halidar's horse. Aragorn trusted Halidar to take care of his friend, so Aragorn made no fuss. He was placed on his own horse. They rode as fast as possible back to the place of Thranduil. Half-way there Aragorn remembered everything going dark and the horse's mane leaving his hand. 

****************************************************************** 

            "You took quiet a beating there Aragorn," 

            Aragorn rolled over and moaned. Leave it to Halidar to wake him up. The elf sensed Aragorn's thought immediately. 

            "I'm sorry to wake you Aragorn, but I believe you are the only one who knows why Legolas goes into these horrible spasms." 

            Aragorn was a strait as a bolt in a second, "They stopped!" 

            "Apparently he still writhes," Halidar said softly. "But he calls out our names every now and then," 

            "Is he kicking" The ranger asked. 

            "No," 

            "It must just be that the evil is still inside him," Aragorn hissed. "What would do that to him!" 

            "Who," Halidar corrected softly, "A creature is not capable of inflicting that type of pain," 

            "Before he was kicking and screaming. He later told me that he saw men, with whips and knives, they were hurting him, Halidar." Aragorn said intently.  

            "Could it just be memories?" Halidar asked hopefully. 

            "No, he described a man, Legolas said he looked just like him," Aragorn said. "I think it will end in time," 

***********************************************************************

            "Legolas, please be in peace my son. It'll be! Alright" Thranduil whispered hugging the writhing body of his son to him. 

            "Ada, please make it stop," Legolas moaned. His cries wounded Thranduil deeply, but he continued to calm his son.             

            "Hush Legolas, you must be strong," He whispered. 

            Legolas screamed and then the spasms stopped. Legolas shuddered and went limp in the king's arms. Thranduil immediately checked his son's pulse. There was a strong beat. The king relaxed. The night had been hard. They had spent it battling Legolas' fever and trying to stop his writhing. Thranduil soon gave in to sleep with Legolas cuddled into his chest. 

            Halidar and Aragorn burst into the room. Both of them stopped short when they saw the sleeping pair. They shared a smile before leaving the room and gently shutting the door.  

            Legolas awoke in his father's arms and suddenly the elf wished he was still asleep. Everything was so safe here with him. *Why doesn't the pain just end?* the young elf thought sadly. *Why did human's have to hurt him?* 

            "You gave us quiet a scare, Legolas," a voice said form the door. Legolas looked and saw Halidar. His voice betrayed none of concern, but he could not keep his mask in place. 

            "I'm sorry," Legolas said sheepishly. 

            "There is nothing for you to be sorry for. Aragorn told me that in you last spasm that you were screaming and kicking. Who were you fighting?" 

            Legolas' eyes darkened. "There were men, evil men. And they were led by a blonde man. Looking at him was like looking into a mirror. He said I would belong to him, that I would be his slave." 

            "Why don't they leave you alone?" Halidar growled angrily. "We should've kept better watch on you," 

            "So you want men following me around!" Legolas yelled. He would not be caged in his own home.  

            "No Legolas," Halidar sighed. Sometimes Legolas was so difficult sometimes. "That's not what I meant. I think you need to stay in the palace for a while just to make sure you're alright." 

            "I think he should never leave again," Aragorn chided softly form the door. 

            "You are so helpful," Legolas said sarcastically. 

            "Thank you, I pride myself in my helpful advice," the man said with a mock bow. 

            "Seriously Aragorn," Legolas chuckled, "I'm fine," 

            Aragorn quickly sobered, "I think we should wait at least a week," 

            Legolas fumed, but said nothing. When he got his temper under check he finally said, "Fine, have it your way," 

            Aragorn noticed the elf's anger, "I'm sorry nin-mellon, and I just want to be positive that you're alright," 

            Legolas flashed his friend a huge grin, "No need to apologize, I guess I'd rather you all cared to much then to little," 

            Halidar sighed. "Wise beyond his year and yet stubborn and impulsive beyond elven comparison," 

            A new voice entered the conversation, "I think he spends too much time with that ranger." The lord of Mirkwood laughed at his own joke. 

            "It's nice to know that I'm so loved," Aragorn grumbled. The elves in the room laughed. Once again Aragorn was made fun of and then laughed at, his typical day.

******************************************************************

            The week went by well enough. Legolas had no further issues with the evil that had taken him over for those few moments. His soul had healed leaving no scar behind. His fever was gone. The elf was in perfect condition and getting very restless. Aragorn noticed this and often known how the elf would disappear during the night and come back in the morning cheery and happy, but in his state the elf might be injured or that evil might find its way back to him. 

            That night Aragorn retired late to bed. The moon was high in the sky and Aragorn tossed in his sleep. 

            _Aragorn is standing in a strange tunnel in the mountain. There were strange pictures of the wall. He walks down the tunnel examining the walls as he goes. The ranger began to notice red pain all over the wall. It doesn't look like paint, or smell like it. In fact the whole tunnel smells weird. A weird coppery smell, like BLOOD! He realizes that the paint on the wall is blood. There are several smears that are not painted in correctly and they are fresh. Aragorn backs into the center of the tunnel his face a mask of fear and anger. He feels something crunch beneath his feet. He looks at the floor and bolts down the tunnels. There are bones littering the floor of the tunnel. He hears a scream. It is unlike anything he has ever heard. His blood runs cold and a chill runs up his spine. _

_            Aragorn's eyes went wide with shock. That was Legolas' scream. Aragorn ran down the tunnel faster. He trips he manages to fall onto his hands, but they collapse under him. He falls down onto the sharp bones. The ranger examines his hand and finds a shard of bone in it.  He quickly removes it and binds his hand with a bit of his tunic. Aragorn gets to his feet and runs toward Legolas' screams. He sees men horrible twisted men surrounding the naked elf. Aragorn pushed through them and kneels by his friend. Legolas does not recognize him, Legolas keeps screaming and moaning. The men close in around him ad grin evilly. They throw him against the wall. A beautiful blonde man kneels in front of him. _

_"I can always use more slaves," He says coolly. He looks at the rangers hand and takes the ring of Bahir from his finger. Aragorn struggles to get it back, but the evil men whip and beat him. The man looked back at Aragorn in shock. He gestures to one of his men. The blonde man is brought a bucket of something. He dumps it on Aragorn's head. The ranger writhes and screams in pain as the salt water pours over him and his new cuts. The blonde man looks at his face now that all the dirt and grime is gone._

_"So you are in fact the heir of Isuldor. I will keep you as my own. Perhaps I will break you and have another pet. Or maybe I will kill you or, or I might even hand you over to the dark lord himself," _

_Aragorn's eyes went wide with fear he struggled to speak but no words came out. He yelled and screamed, but he couldn't speak. _

_All of sudden he was falling through complete darkness. Images flashed through his head of himself writhing on the ground. Of him being taken by the blonde man. Of him being whipped and tortured. But then he realized that it was Legolas who had been having spasms. He kept falling, through thin air, He screams and screams and screams, but no sound leaves hi mouth. He saw the ground nearing. Aragorn didn't hit the ground, but instead fell back into his body. _ 

Aragorn bolted upright in bed. He looked around and remembered that he was in Mirkwood, he and Legolas were safe. The human panted, his heart pounded in his chest.  It was just a dream, Aragorn thought relieved. Just a bad dream. But try as he might Aragorn could not go back to sleep. So he decided to get up and check on Legolas. The human silently left his room and scurried don the hall quiet as a mouse. He gently opened the door to Legolas' room. He looked over at the bed and after a moment realized that it was empty. 

"Legolas!" He yelled. He searched the room, but to no avail. Legolas was not in his room. He darted out to the balcony and saw a slim figure darted through the trees, running right into the woods. "LEGOLAS!" He screamed. The elf was too far to hear him. 

Aragorn sprinted back to his room and grabbed his sword and knife. In an instant he was running deep into the woods chasing Legolas. He saw a small hint of gold here and there. He finally tracked the elf down. Legolas stood in a small valley clearing. Aragorn was ready to kill Legolas, but then he saw at least thirty men surrounding the elf. Legolas fought valiantly, but he was against horrible odds. Theses men seemed to be masters of their weapons and they moved faster then any man alive. It was not elvish, but evil dark and twisted. Every one of them was handsome. 

Aragorn ran down the clearing to his friend. He fought through the men to Legolas he was wounded with many cuts. Aragorn and Legolas fought back to back against the men and then Aragorn's dreams came true. 

"Legolas get into the trees!" Aragorn yelled. 

"I'm not leaving you here Aragorn!" Legolas screamed back. 

"They want you not me, you might be able to get away," Aragorn shouted. Legolas was determined not to leave Aragorn. "Legolas if you are truly my friend you will leave, they will follow you, hopefully I'll be fine. It's just a distraction! Now go," 

Legolas starred into his eyes. "Farewell nin-mellon. I will see you again," Legolas whispered. 

"And I will stay alive," Aragorn said with a touch of dark humor. Legolas grinned at him and leapt on top of one man. He ran over the tops of their heads and lifted himself into the trees. 

"After him!" Someone screamed. Half of them men left, the rest mobbed him. Aragorn turned around to make a run for it but in front of him was a huge man. The last thing he remembered was the man bringing a sword down on his head and then all was dark. 

Legolas was high in the trees now. He stopped turned to look at his friend. "ARAGORN!!!!!!!!!!" Legolas had let his guard down, just for a moment, but it was all it took. 

"Now!" Domin screamed and Sig. The younger man pawed his way into Legolas' mind. The elf screamed and fell from the top of the tree down down down. 


	4. taken by darkness

            A/N: Just so no ones confused, this begins on the night when leggy was captured, it describes it from his perspective, does anyone wonder why he was even in the woods? (lol, I'm not quiet sure either, but I'll figure it out). Again thank u all my reviewers!!!!!!!!

            That night Legolas did not even try to sleep. He was wide awake and bristling with energy. The elf laid in bed his mind wondering from what he would eat for breakfast in the morning to the color of his socks. When he got bored of thinking he decided to read. That lasted about 30 minutes and Legolas was still bored. He glanced at the moon and suspected that it was round midnight. 

The elf sighed and walked out to his balcony. Legolas leaned against the rail, his bright eyes scanning the tree line. There wasn't exactly a tree line; it's just that the trees got a bit darker and thicker. Less sun entered the wood as you went deeper in, the closer to Dul Guldur that dark and more forbidding the forest become. 

"It wasn't always like this," Legolas said remorsefully. "It was so much greener. There was light everywhere. Even in the depth of the forest it was beautiful and bright. Patches of sunlight used to filter in above our heads." 

The wind blew softly on the elf's face. His tousled hair flew out behind him. The fl was deep in thought when he heard a shill cry form the forest. He didn't know what it was, but the creature seemed in pain. For a moment Legolas debated wither to go and help the creature, or stay in the safety of the palace. His answer was immediate. He took only his knives and left his magnificent bow. He doubted there would be any trouble; it was so late at night. The Prince quickly tied his hair back and tugged on his choice pair of leather boots. 

They were just boots, but to Legolas they were special. He had had them for the longest time. They were scratched and beat up to the point where they looked very un-elvish. Legolas had loving hid the scratches on the brown boots by binding them with black leather straps. It created quiet an interesting look, much more human. It had also kept Legolas' feet warmer.  

Legolas peaked out into the hall and grinned. It was totally empty, as he had thought it would be but just to be sure. He silently made it out of the palace and into the woods. Legolas was swept away by the sight of them up close. He had entered these woods a million times, why as this time any different? _Because you're not coming back_ something in the back of his head hissed. _Don't be silly. Legolas thought, __I'll be back in less then an hour. No you won't Legolas resisted the urge to bash his head on a tree. _

            "I am coming back," The elf growled to himself. He stopped and stood completely still. He glanced nervously at the palace. _Maybe I should go back, _The elf prince thought, _I don't think this is such a good idea anymore. But something pressed him to go on, So Legolas continued walking. The elf slowly began to speed up and soon he was running through the trees. _

            "LEGOLAS!!!!!!" Legolas came to a dead stop and looked back at the palace. There was no one on the balconies. _I could have sworn that someone called my name. _Legolas continued running. He ran deep into he woods when he finally came to a small valley, it was cleared of trees, but surrounded by dense forest. When Legolas saw the valley he involuntarily took a step away. _Something's wrong here! _His mind said. All of his reflexes screamed run. His elvish senses were overwhelmed with the presence of the evil in this place. 

            "Yes," He whispered, "Something is wrong." He was about to turn away when he heard a whimper. In the middle of the valley lay a small red fox surrounded by a pool of blood. Legolas ran to the fallen creature's side. "Shush it's alright," He said the pained creature. It had a horrible gash on its front leg and looked a bit beat up, but it would heal. Legolas ripped a strip of cloths form his tunic and bound the fox's leg with it. He picked up the fox and started to stroll out of the clearing. The fox affectionately licked his face. 

            "Stop it!" Legolas laughed, the fox continued to nuzzle him. As he walked away he heard the bushes rustle. Legolas had to stop himself from sprinting away; he knew it would hurt the fox. Someone or something was behind him. 

            "Go to Mirkwood palace," he whispered in the fox's ear. "Find my father, he looks like me, let him know where I am," 

            He set the fox down, it scampered into the darkness, favoring his injured leg. Legolas prayed it had understood. The bushes rustled again. Legolas drew out his twin daggers just in time. He swung around to meet whoever was behind him. The huge man's sword crashed down on him. Legolas met the blade with his knives crossed in an x. The he man bore down on the much smaller elf. Legolas' keen ears head movement from behind him. 

            Legolas kicked the man in the stomach with all his strength, expecting the man to go sprawling to the floor. The blow only made the man stumble. Legolas ignored his shock and flipped easily over the man. He turned around to face them and saw shock written all over them. Clearly they'd never fought an elf before. Legolas smirked at them. The two men came rushing at him Legolas easily blocked the first ones swing and jumped to the side to avoid the second. The two men were pushing Legolas into the center of the clearing and the elf was having too much fun fighting them to notice. 

            The elf as a whir of motion, in an instant the first man had a long gash along his chest and moments later a matching cut that ran down his face. Legolas tried hit the other man, but he moved out of the way. Now it was Legolas' turn to be shocked. Men didn't move that fast. Aragorn might, one day, but not now. This was not elvish, this speed. It was dark and twisted just like them. Legolas realized where the evil he had felt came from. But it would take more then two men to make him so nervous. Then he realized. They poured in from the sides of the valley. Legolas was ready to slay them all. He stabbed the attacker he had cut in the chest. If he lived, Legolas was screwed, but he didn't get up. 

            The men mobbed the elf. Legolas knew this situation win, die, or be taken prisoner. The elf direly hoped help came soon, or by some miraculous luck he won. Legolas did not want to die, but he would chose death in a heartbeat if the choice was between death and imprisonment. After a while Legolas had fought his hardest and killed only ten of these men. He was going to die here. Legolas looked for a way out. His only option was the trees. They would never find him if he could get to the trees. 

            Legolas whirled around and beheaded one of the men. The elf drew back. He never fought to kill, never. _Would they give you mercy? _A voice in his head hissed, _Filthy humans don't give a damn for me, none of them do. That's not true! Aragorn gives a damn! He cares! No! He doesn't he's a human scum, he would hurt you, kill, use you. Just like all of the other men. _ 

            "No!" He screamed. Legolas fought with everything he had left. He would kill every one of these sickening humans on his own. They would have hurt him in an instant, and use him, just like the others. They would all pay. 

            Domin and Sigath watched from the sides. Both impressed at the elf's skill. 

            "He's been hurt by men before," Dom said smoothly. No emotion in his voice at all. He watched in disdain as Legolas was brutally kicked because he let his guard down. The elf resiliently stabbed the man in the heart. 

            "How can you tell," Sig asked in the same tone. 

            "Look at how he fights, he's not being defensive at all and he's trying to kill them now. Elves don't do that." 

            "Maybe he just hates humans," Sig offered. It would seem he didn't care, by his perfectly emotionless tone, but he was I fact interested by the elf's past. 

            "No, look at his eyes," Dom hissed. "He's afraid. He doesn't want use to take him." 

            "I want him to pay for what his kind did to us," Sig said. A little bit of anger leaked into his voice. 

            "He will be very enjoyable to break. He's strong and scared. Fear makes him angry, and anger makes him stronger," 

            "How do you know all this?" Sig snapped. He was angry that Dom was more wise then he. 

            "You have touched his mind look at him! Look at his eyes what do you see?"  

            Sig concentrated on the elf and saw flashes of people and anger raw anger, there was fear there to. There was a dark haired man, bright blue eyes. There was something about this man, he was important to the elf, but there was more to it. An older elf that looked like Legolas, only his eyes were grey. Then the elf hid the man in the back of his mind. He was guarding him from something. He concentrated harder. He saw men beating the elf and smiled. "Yes, he has been hurt by men, but he is friends with a man." 

            "There's no way," Dom said in disbelief. "Look at how he slays our men!" 

            "He's guarding the man in the back of his mind. He is special to the elf. There is something to this man." Sig said. 

            But then the fight changed a man pushed his way through the men to the elf. They fought side by side, killing every man in their path. It was amazing. They were timed perfectly with each other. The elf sliced his knife though one man's chest and the man finished him off. They were a very formidable. 

            "Enough," Dom cried, "No more play; it's time to take him!" 

            Sig tried to break into the elf's mind, but it was blocked. "He's put up walls, I can't get in," 

            Dom rushed over to get a better view of Legolas pushing Sig out of his way. "Elves can't do that! They wouldn't even if they could," 

            "Obviously this elf I is different, he's stronger then the rest! He can put up walls and his side by side with a human! After they've hurt him so!" 

            "No! You're not trying hard enough!" Dam yelled, wild with rage. 

            "This elf is not that predictable, Dom," Sig hissed, "Let us take that into consideration," 

            They waited trying to break down the elves walls, but he was strong. The elf scampered over their men's heads into the trees. The human was un-guarded. One of their men knocked him out. 

            "ARAGORN!!!!!!!!!!" The elf yelled. 

            "NOW!" Dom screamed. The elf's walls were down and Sig forced himself into the elf's head. He fell from the tree. His slender body twisted and writhed in mid air. Legolas was not about to be taken. He fought back, shoving Sig out of his mind long enough to grab onto a branch. All of his weight slammed down onto his arm and the elf cried out. He was covered in cuts, and there was quiet a bag one on the arm. He fought to hang as Sig roughly invaded his mind. Legolas fell to the ground again. 

            "GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Legolas screamed. He began to fight back against Sig and the man was pushed out again. Legolas had enough to time to twist in midair. He landed heavily on his feet. The second he hit he fell down. Breathing hard, Legolas struggled to get up and run. He pushed himself up using only his arms, but a steel toed boot slammed into his ribs. Legolas gasped for breath. His arms buckled, but he stayed up. Another foot slammed down on his back forcing him back to the ground. 

            "I Must say," Sig's voice held a touch of amusement, "You are very strong, Legolas of Mirkwood. Strong then we thought, but you're ours now," 

            "Get the hell of me," Legolas spat. 

            "Sharp toung, this one has," Dom said amusement clear in his own smooth voice. Legolas quivered with anger. The elf was on his back in an instant He slammed his foot into Sig's groin. The man winced he leapt of the elf and kneeled to the ground cursing. The instant Legolas was on his feet. His hands were tied behind his back. Rough hand tied ropes tightly round them. Dom roughly held the elf's face in his hand. He looked for a moment at the elf's startling features and then his eyes. 

            _Please no! Legolas screamed inside. __Not again don't let them hurt me again! ARAGORN! "Pretty aren't you? Especially for an elf," Dom whispered _

            "Get of," Legolas hissed. He tried to disguise his suffocating fear. 

            "No, I don't think you order me around, elf, it's the other way around." 

            Sig was up and strode over to the elf. He slammed his foot into the elf's ribs. Legolas winced as he heard a cracking sound and doubled over as far as his captors would let him in pain. "That should teach you elf, what rebellion gets," Sig snarled. 

            "Then I guess I'll break a lot more ribs," Legolas said, smiling slightly. This aggravated Sig even more. He punched the elf in the eye. Legolas saw stars for a moment and then nearly passed out. 

            "I'll break you elf," He hissed. Legolas cringed with fear. His anger was gone only pure terror was there. "And I'll enjoy it," 

************************************************************************

            Aragorn woke up with a horrible headache. H rolled over on his other side and found himself looking into the eyes of a dead man. He jumped and sat up. The human got to his feet. The moon was setting. He looked around. Legolas was not anywhere. _Something's wrong! He thought. The woods were forbidding and closed in around him. He began to search for tracks of Legolas. He found foot prints of Legolas' boots. He had fallen form the tree and landed on his feet then fell to the ground. He searched the ground nearby and found what he had dreaded. The men had taken Legolas. _

            "LEGOLAS!!!!!" he screamed. "I'm so sorry, so damn sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone, I'm sorry mellon-nin." Tears streamed down his face, unchecked. Aragorn didn't care anymore. 

He tried hitting the ground. He cut the dead into pieces, but that didn't help either. Finally the ranger screamed again. 

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!" He fell to the ground sobbing. He couldn't stop crying. Aragorn lay on the ground shaking with tears. He was weak and pathetic. It's his fault. Everything was his entire fault. _If I weren't so weak I could have helped Legolas more. If I weren't human I could be with Arwen. If I weren't human I wouldn't be so easy to wound, I wouldn't get sick. Because I'm human I'm weak. Elrohir was taken by those orcs because of me, no matter what __Ada__ tells me. It my fault now that Souran still alive, All my fault. _

Heheheheh I am so evil. Ohhh poor Aragorn, I swear I'm practically crying. But what a dramatic way to end it. What will happen to leggy? I have no idea! Awww……but there will be some new characters in chapter 5. Please review! Thank ya'll for reading!


	5. lost in darkness

            A/N: heya, thanks all my wonderful reviews, here's chapter 5

            As Aragorn lay weeping, Legolas was being herded toward the Misty Mountains, where Sig had discovered that the jewel was hidden. The party had made incredible speed. Legolas was lagging. Nothing was broken, but he was very bruised and bloody. His cuts had bleed ever since Sig had gotten in his head. 

            That day around noon they stopped for a rest. Legolas was bound to a tree. His hands were tied above his head and his chest was tied tightly to the tree. Legolas had been doing quiet well. _Just my luck, he thought, there was no way out from this bind. He had been there for about 15 minutes and was starting to find it hard to breath. The ropes were tied tight. If they wanted to suffocate him they were succeeding. _

            "Are you enjoying yourself pet?" Sig hissed. He walked smoothly over to Legolas. The elf warily noted his silver toed boots and the whip in his hand.

            "Go to Hell," Legolas hissed. He wasn't about to let this human know his fear. _I have not held on this long just to be broken now. _

            "I am hell," Sig said harshly. He backhanded the elf across the cheek for his insolence. A huge black and purple bruise began to spread on Legolas' already abused face. 

            "More you look it," Legolas spat. The comment earned him another hit, this time on his other cheek. Both bruises were identical. This was the strongest human Legolas had ever encountered. He could have easily shattered his cheek bones. The elf felt horror, fear, rage, and hatred boil inside him. 

            "You are strong," Sig whispered. "Yet, so fragile, you are like glass. I can see it in your eyes," 

            Legolas tried to look away from his icy gaze, but it pierced him to his soul. Legolas realized how much Sig looked like him. Nearly the same face, but their eyes were worlds apart. Legolas' were a warm silver-blue, while Sig's were icy, cold and heartless as he was. 

            "You have been hurt by men before," Sig said coldly. "And now," he grinned, "Those human' will be a light scar in your hurt mind, but I, I will take over your mind. And until you are broken, elf, you will wish you were never born," 

            "No, you'll wish you were never born," Legolas said, his voice exactly the same tone as Sig's. 

            Sig was in a good mood after hitting the elf so laughed. Even Laughter, which was usually joyous, sounded cold and evil when he did it. "I don't think so, elf." 

            "You will never break me," said Legolas. In his eyes Sig saw determination, strength, and a spark of hate. 

            Sig's whip was in his hand in a flash. Before Legolas could fight back there were already two identical lashes that ran deep down his arms. Sig's wrist flicked again and his lips were lashed through. His lips bleed freely. Legolas didn't utter a sound. He wasn't as weak as this human thought he was. "I will break you, elf." The human turned and walked away. As he went he whispered. "I have broken other's of your kind, why are you any different," 

            But there was a spark of doubt in the human's heart. This elf was stronger, but he was an elf. They all had weaknesses, generic of their race. Everyone was afraid of something and this elf was no different. 

Legolas looked after the human in hate. Sig didn't know the elf heard him; he was lost in thoughts of how to best torture him. _I am different Legolas thought angrily, __I am stronger. You won't break me. _

*********************************************************************

            Aragorn had not moved an inch. He still lay on the ground. The human had cried out his supply of tears, but he wanted to cry more, thought no tears would come. Aragorn was shaking with sobs that couldn't be cried. He had failed. He let Legolas be captured by humans again. 

            The sun had risen over the humans shaking form. It was red with blood; all of the blood that had been spilt that night all of Legolas' blood that would be spilt. The second he had entered that clearing he knew something was wrong. Something evil lurked there. 

Aragorn remembered those two men he had seen, both of them sent shivers up his spine. One of them had dark hair and eyes, his hair was pulled back very sleekly. No lose strand of hair. He was dressed in a black velvet tunic and leggings on his feet were steel toed boots. The other was dressed exactly the same. But his hair was blonde, and his eyes' were an icy blue. 

Aragorn sat up in shock that man looked exactly like Legolas. It was the man he had seen in his dream. The man Legolas had seen during his seizures. He was the one who had wanted Legolas. Aragorn fell to the ground. 

"Damn it damn it damn it!" He screamed. He pounded the ground in furry. He was pathetic, sitting on the ground when he should be tracking Legolas. _Would he even want to speak to you after you let him be captured? _The human thought. 

"No," he whispered in answer, "He would want to be found by elves, his own kind," 

"Prince Legolas!" Someone called. Aragorn perked up. And then let his head fall. There was no one there, he must be hallucinating. 

"Estel!" Someone yelled. Aragorn grinned like a fool. He was one if he didn't know that voice and the identical one that called next. 

"If you got yourself killed, then I'll never speak to you again!" 

"I'm over here you evil brute!" Aragorn called in response. He heard three set's of horses gallop in his direction. As they came into view Aragorn grin grew. Atop the horses was Elrohir, his twin brother Elladon, and Elrond, the lord of Rivendell and Aragorn's adopted father. 

The twins leapt form their horses and ran over to the fallen human. 

"What happened!" Elladon asked.         

"What the hell are you doing out here!" His twin yelled.

"And weren't you in the palace last night!" 

"And how come……" Ro trailed of. "How come you're bleeding?" 

"Estel," Elrond cried, taking the boy into his arms. The elf Lord looked over the human, he was cut bloody and bruised. What worried the elf lord more, were the tear tracks down his face, how exhausted he looked, and the fact that Legolas was no where near him. "What happened? Where's Legolas?" 

The grin fell from the young human's face. The horrible memory of his friend's fate came crashing back down on the human. In second the human was in tears. Uncontrollable sobs broke from him. 

"They took Legolas, these humans. They weren't human's ada, they moved so fast and they were so hard to cut. And this man, he was evil and he-he-sent these images to Legolas and I had this horrible nightmare about him! I saw, he found out about-about-about. And it's all  my fault!" Aragorn sobbed. 

"Shush," Elrond said quietly. "It's not your fault, you mustn't blame yourself," 

"But it was my fault!" Aragorn yelled. "If I were stronger and is I hadn't let my guard down, Legolas would have had a chance." 

            "That's not true, Estel, You are strong. It seems that this man, was more then human if he could break into Legolas' mind like that. If you had tried to help him you would have been taken as well." 

            "But," Aragorn began protesting weakly. 

            "But nothing, Estel," Elrond said firmly. 

            "I have to find him," Aragorn said. 

            "Estel you are wounded and very weak," El said. 

            "We will find him, Thranduil already has a party of elves ready to go with us," Ro soothingly said. But the young human was un-moved. 

            "I got him in the situation and I'm gonna get him out of it," 

            "But, Estel," Ro said, "You didn't do this to him," 

            "I DON'T CARE! I FEEL LIKE IT I DID AND I'M GOING TO HELP HIM!" Aragorn yelled. He sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes. Elrond looked sadly at him. The elf lord knew he would never convince the human so he simply said: 

            "Estel," 

            "I know what I have to do," Aragorn said. 

            "Let's at least take care of our cuts and bruises." Elrond said. 

***********************************************************************

            An hour later Aragorn was completely ready to find Legolas. He was going with El, Ro, and three other elves, named Dhampir, Orophyl, and Keldrail. All three elves were friends with Legolas and were very angry that these human's had taken him. They also did not seem to be pleased that they were traveling with a human. 

            "Farewell ada," Aragorn said quietly. 

            "Good Luck Estel, if you move quickly I'm sure you'll be able to catch up to them by tonight." Elrond said to his son. 

            "We will move fast, I won't fail Legolas again," Aragorn said. 

            "You have never failed him," The elf lord said softly, "And you never will," 

            El and Ro said good bye to their father, the other three elves had spoken to Thranduil. 

            "Aragorn!" The king called. Aragorn hugged his father and trotted over to the elves. 

            "Yes my lord," the human said with a slight bow. 

            "Dhapmir will be in charge," Thranduil began. Aragorn clenched his teeth. Thranduil shot him a look that clearly said I'm sorry, "I want my son back, all of you. Good Luck," 

            The party bowed. All of them mounted horses. Dhapmir set a hard pace for Aragorn, but the human was not easily defeated. In fact Aragorn rode harder. Not an hour into the ride Aragorn saw something on the ground. 

            "Stop!" He called in elvish. Ro and El signaled Dhampir, who grudgingly wheeled his horse around and dismounted. 

            "What is it," Dhampir asked annoyed. 

            "There's blood on the ground," Aragorn said coldly. 

            "How could a human see blood from atop a horse?" The elf asked cockily. 

            "I wouldn't so sure a human couldn't, Dampir," Orophyl said he looked at the ground. There's blood here. Sure enough there were two drops of blood on the ground. 

            "Foot print," Ro called. Aragorn was by his brother's side in a whir of motion. "Estel?" 

            "Boot," The ranger said quietly. He scanned the ground, Aragorn scrambled over to another print. "This is the same kind of boot, but a different person wore it. This print is smaller." Aragorn went back to the first print and crawled across the forest floor explaining. 

            "He stepped over here, by this tree." The human looked at the tree. He climbed up to the first branch and examined it. He jumped down and found a bit of rope at the bottom. "Someone was tied to the tree. His hands were bound above his head on that branch and he was tied around the tree. To tall to be a human," 

            The party grimaced, knowing that Legolas had hung form that tree.  

            "The boots," El said kneeling down, "On the print's there these little imprints from screws," 

            "Steel toed boots," Ro said. 

            "The blonde man had steel toed boots, these must be his prints. He was the one who wanted Legolas," 

            "What are you talking about," Dhampir asked. 

            Aragorn looked a bit shy for a moment before answering, "I had a dream, and in my dream there was a blonde man. He wanted Legolas' as a….A pet and I saw the same man when Legolas was captured." 

            "How cute," Dhampir smirked, "We are following a human's dream? This is our information a dream!" 

            "Lay off," Aragorn said quietly. 

            "Are you telling me to lay off?" Dhampir asked. He made a baby face. "Is the little human scared?" 

            "Estel," Ro warned. 

            "That's right, ranger, go run to your elf friend and cry." Dhampir knew Aragorn only as Strider, a simple ranger. Aragorn met the elf's eyes. Dhampir saw a spark of something there, the power of elves, rangers, and men and all of their strengths. Aragorn seemed to grow before the elves. He was the King of Gondor, and this was just a pitiful elf. The twins looked shocked. Aragorn ran from his destiny, always. He would normally have walked away and beat up some innocent rock, but not this time. 

            "Do you want to find Legolas or not?" Aragorn asked, his cold tone shocking the elf. Dhampir hid it, barely. The elf nodded. "Then I suggest you follow my orders," 

            "I follow no ranger," Dhampir spat. 

            "Then go on your own," Aragorn said. The he laughed, "I'd like to see how far you'd get alone-" Aragorn broke off and froze. 

            "What is the ranger sc-" Dhampir began, but was cut of by Aragorn.

            "Shut the hell up!"  

            All of the elves also picked up this new creature in the woods with them. 

            "We are not alone," Aragorn whispered. All of the sudden, three huge spiders burst out of the woods. The three Mirkwood took one. Ro had been taken by surprise and El had come to his rescue. Aragorn was about to help his brothers when something stirred behind him. His sword was drawn immediately He whirled around and found his sword locked with a giant spider's front snappers. 

            Aragorn pushed with all his might against the spider. It clicked its teeth at him. The ranger pushed back at the spider. The spider relished its deadly stinger. It rushed at the human. Aragorn was trying to push the spider of him and he didn't even see the stinger. He finally saw it and swiveled his hips to the side. The stinger barely missed him. But Aragorn had eased the pressure on his sword. The spider jumped on him, pushing Aragorn to the floor. His sword was up just in time and he blocked the front snappers again. The spider lurched forward and the snappers were inches away from his face. 

**********************************************************************

            Legolas cried out in pain. Another crack of the whip and another cry form the elf. They were getting closer to the misty mountains and were making amazing speed. Sig decided it was high time for the elf's next whipping. 

            "Now what do you call me!" Sig yelled. 

            Legolas said nothing. He was again whipped. 

            "What will you address me as, elf!" 

            Legolas clenched his jaw as the next painful whipping started. The whip came down on him again and again, but the elf made no sound. Sig finally dropped the whip panting. 

            "Fine," Sig hissed. He yelled at the men in a language Legolas did not understand, but there was a darkness around it that made the elf shudder. The men grinned evilly at Legolas. The elf flinched and looked at his feet. The men grabbed branches and sticks and began to violently beat him. They kicked him, punched him and hit hi with the sticks. 

            Sig came forward with a bottle of black liquid. "Drink, up. It tastes better then it looks." The men roared and hit him harder. 

            Legolas clenched his teeth. Sig punched him in the stomach. Legolas instinctively took a breath and breathed in the black liquid. Legolas began to cough and everything went black. 


	6. a light in the dark

A/N: Ok thank everyone for reviewing, sry it took so long to get 5 up, but here's six!

            The Spider moved closer to Aragorn. The ranger fought back, but the spider was too heavy. _Well human, you've proved it. He thought. _You are weak, you're going to die here and Legolas is going to die in the hands of those humans. __

            "I'm going to die!" Aragorn grunted. The spider was taken back by his dinner's retaliation. "And Legolas isn't either; because I'm gonna find him!" 

            Aragorn used his last bit of strength to push the spider up. Aragorn kicked it hard in the stomach. The spider reared up. Aragorn had his sword waiting for it. The spider fell onto Aragorn's sword and reared up again. The ranger scrambled away. He stabbed the spider in the back and looked around. Dhampir was finishing of a spider, Orophyll was lying on the ground with Keldrail kneeling over him. El and Ro were both a bit beat up, but fine. 

            The human sighed as he saw Dhampir talking to Orophyll and Keldrail. He was probably saying, "It's all that ranger's fault lets go hang him from a tree," Aragorn said in a very high voice mimicking Orophyll, it was a slight exaggerated, but not really. "But hold on I have to go fix my hair." 

            "Estel!" El yelled. Aragorn trotted over to his brother. 

            "What?" He asked. 

            "Orophyll got a broken rib, we need to stay the night so it can heal a bit," 

            Aragorn looked shocked. "Who suggested this?" 

            "Dhampir, he says that all Keldrail is pretty beat up to," 

            Aragorn's shock was replaced by anger. He thundered over to Dhampir and started to scream at him, "YOU NEED TO STAY THE NIGTH FOR A BROKEN RIB WHEN LEGOLAS MIGHT HAVE ALL OF HIS RIBS BROKEN AND HE'S STILL GOING! WE ARE NOT STOPPING!" 

            "IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE TO SAY!" Dhampir screamed back at him. Aragorn opened his mouth and then closed it. He walked away from the elf and over to his horse. Aragorn mounted the animal and rode of into the night. 

            "ESTEL!" Ro roared after him. Aragorn did not turn back. If Dhampir wouldn't find Legolas then he would. 

*********************************************************************

Legolas opened his eyes and closed them again. His head was killing him and he was shaking with exhaustion. When he tried to breathe he coughed. Legolas could not stop the violent coughs that shook his slender frame. The elf looked the ground. It was littered with blood and some black substance that Legolas had coughed up. 

"Enjoying yourself my pet?" Sig asked as he walked over to the elf. Legolas was in very bad shape. He was whipped and bloody all over and every inch of visible skin was black and blue. And that was only physically. 

Legolas said nothing in return, he simply looked on the human in hatred. "Who  are you? Why did you kidnap me! And where the hell are you taking me!" 

Sig's eyes went wide with shock. In a second a fire burned in his eyes, the expression Hell hath no fury came to the elf's mind. Legolas tried desperately to blend in with the tree, he was very scared of the human at this moment. 

"DOMIN!!!!!!!!!" Sig screamed. He stalked away his black cloak billowed like fire behind him. 

Domin looked up and sighed. "Yes Sig!" he called. 

Sig stumbled into his tent practically blowing fire, "That potion made the elf more aware! It was supposed to make him feel like he was in a dream!" 

"Dom opened his mouth to speak in his defense, but stopped and instead said, "It's supposed to make men drowsy," 

"IT'S MEANT FOR HUMANS!" Sig screamed. The entire camp heard, life paused for a moment, but it continued a moment after. 

"It has the opposite effect on elves," Dom said. 

"How long does it last?" Sig growled. 

"A day maybe," Dom shrugged. Sig looked furious. 

"A day?!" Sig hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Now my friend this might be a good thing," Dom started. 

"Good how!" 

"If the elf is more aware, everything will hurt more. His memories will be clearer, they will come back to haunt him daily," 

"Ahhhh," Sig said. "I believe I shall take your advice my friend," 

Sig left the tent and walked smoothly back to the elf. Legolas was in pain. Everything was so loud, he could hear Sig's boots crunching the leaves as he came closer. He felt fear well up inside him. He was chocking on it. Every wound on his body was throbbing. He felt every drop of blood that trickled down his arm. He could see the bark on the tree beside him. It was too loud! It was suffocating. He wriggled form side to side trying to escape the pain. 

"I see the potion is doing its work," Sig said. Legolas froze and sunk into the tree. A whip un-curled itself in his hand, the elf eyed it fearfully. "Yes elf, you are breaking slowly. You fear my whip and you fear me," 

"I may fear the bite of your whip," Legolas said, forcing his voice to betray none of the fear he felt. "But I do not fear you," 

Sig's eyes narrowed, "We shall see about that," 

Legolas screamed and screamed and screamed. His scream pounded in his head. Legolas fell limp against his bonds and let the whip fall as it will. 

************************************************************************

            Aragorn knelt on the ground searching for any sign of Legolas he stood up and cursed. A band of human's should not move this fast, or leave so few tracks. He noticed something on the ground. A few drops of blood, a piece of torn cloth and most importantly there was and elvish arrow. Legolas would never loose one of his precious arrows. 

            He looked deeper into the woods and found more blood and a few foot prints. Aragorn mounted his horse and rode in the direction of the foot prints, glancing on the ground for broken twigs and disrupted leaves. He was getting closer. 

************************************************************************

            Sig was nearing the mountain very quickly, the elf had been in their company for only a day. But they still had three more to go. He would be broken by then. 

             A human burst through the wood "My lord!" he said kneeling to the ground in front of him. 

            "Speak" Sig said disinterestedly. 

            "Lord Domin believes that there is someone trying to find the elf," 

            "How far away is this someone?" Sig asked coolly. 

            "Half a day I'd say," Dom said stepping out of the woods

            Sig looked shocked and did not bother to hide it. "A half a day, how can it be!" 

            "Very good tracker by the looks of it," Dom said. 

            "We must leave now!" 

            In 10 minutes they were all ready to go. Two men stayed back to make sure every sign they had ever been there was gone. The was a rustle in the woods. The two humans yelped. They were both well aware of the giant spiders of Mirkwood. Both men sprinted away to the safety of a group. 

            But as they left they did not notice the path of broken twigs and scattered leaves they had left, or the fact they had left one very important clue behind, their lord's map. 

********************************************************************

            Aragorn examined the clearing. The humans had not been very careful this time. They left in a hurry, obviously. Aragorn cursed. They must have discovered his presence. He looked around the clearing again and found a ripped and dirt piece of parchment on the ground. The human picked it up and gasped in shock. There was a map! 

            "Oh jolly day!" Aragorn laughed as he danced around the area. When his joy was finally subdued he looked over the map.   

_Deep in the mountains lays a sacred jewel, said to have once been worn on the hand of Sauron. It was created by the power of the three elven rings, in the __tower__ of __Dul Guldur__. It was bound with the blood of the royal family of Mirkwood, and only by their blood can it be awoken from its deep slumber. Once it is awoken, it will be a more formidable foe then ever before, only the strong of spirit, and of heart, can wield it. It was made by elven blood, it was made to slumber by elven blood, and only by Mirkwood blood can it be re-awoken. _

"Their going to use Legolas' blood!" Aragorn cried. Now he looked at the map. There was a route planned out on it in blood red ink. Now that he had a closer look at it the human highly doubted it was ink. The route wound through the forest and into a hidden tunnel in the misty mountains. Aragorn felt anger well up. He was going to kill them. He looked u and cursed. The sun was setting. The ranger quickly mounted his horse and speed of into the coming darkness. 

*******************************************************************

Legolas couldn't breath. They had been running since sunset and now it was nearly sunrise. He was going to fall over. His captor pulled him forward. The human's went as fast as elves would. Legolas struggled to keep up. He was tired, bruised, beaten, and bloody. His hands were tied in front of him and a long rope was held by one of the faster runners. The men often tried to trip the elf . When ever he fell and couldn't get up he was dragged along and his already beaten body was trampled. 

In front of him was the looming shape of the misty mountains. Legolas finally fell to the ground. He could run no more. 

"Get up!" His captor yelled. Legolas didn't move. The man kicked Legolas. The elf moaned and rolled over. His captor screamed and raged and kicked at him, but Legolas could not get up. The elf closed his eyes and wished very hard that he was anywhere but here, that he was anyone other then who he was.

"Wake up, pet," 

Legolas opened his eyes to a hazy world and closed them again. 

"I hear you've been giving my men trouble," Sig said quietly. 

"I'll give them more," Legolas yelled. There was no trace of his weariness left. 

"You are a stubborn elf, Prince Legolas," Sig hissed. He rushed forward and grabbed the elf's chin. Sig forced Legolas to look at him. "But mark my words you will be broken, in body, heart, and," He paused, "Soul," 

Legolas desperately hid the fear he felt. Not again, please not again. Sig picked up the elf and threw him into a mob of humans waiting to beat him. 

All of them pulled at Legolas. They kit him kicked him and fought over him. In the struggle the elf's clothes were torn off. They tied his hands and hung him from a tree. Legolas struggled and kicked, but to no avail. He hung from the  tree by his arms, his toes barely touched the ground. The men laughed and jeered at the elf. The man who had been his captor came forward with a torch in hand. He singed the elf's flesh light and then pulled away. 

"Now you will pay," The human whispered to Legolas. He held the fire over his back and brought it closer to it touched the skin. Legolas screamed and bucked wildly. Much to his torment the men became even more rowdy at the sight of him in pain. 

Legolas blacked out from pain and humiliation. 

************************************************************************ 

            Aragorn had followed their trail through the night. He looked around at this new site covered with signs of their  direction. He searched the ground for clues the reveled Legolas' condition. The human almost wished he hadn't looked. Scattered over the ground were torn pieces of elvish clothes. Foot prints covered the ground it looked like a mob scene. All of the foot prints looked like their owners were facing a nearby tree. Aragorn examined the tree and shuddered. There was blood on ground and small prints forma  toe. _They hung Legolas from this tree. He thought sadly. Near the tree he found a torch. _

            "What have they done to you?" Aragorn whispered. "What have they done to you mellon-nin?" 

            2 and half days now, Legolas had been with these men. It was time for Legolas to be free again. "And I'm going to find him!" 

            Once Aragorn was off into the wilderness searching for his friend. 

            A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Please review on ur way out  


	7. deep in the dark

            A/N: As usual thank u all so much for reviewing. From now on there will be quotes of the day! 

 p.s. They have nothing to do wit the story. 

"Hah! You laugh because I'm different. I laugh because you're ugly." –Lily + Aliza. 

            When Legolas awoke he was propped up against the side of the mountain. The elf squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that no one knew hew as awake. 

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE MAP!" 

            Legolas winced as he heard Sig scream. Legolas tried to roll into the mountain, but the slight movement cause excruciating pain. The elf lay still panting. 

            "I'm sorry my lord but I don't know-know what happened to it," A man stammered. 

            "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO IT I WANT TO KNOW WHY IT'S NOT HERE!" Sig screamed. He picked up the man in one fluid movement. The man hung in the air for a few seconds. Then he was bashed against the wall like a sack of potatoes. Legolas watched in horror as a sickening crack filled the air. The body dropped down the wall and landed right next to Legolas. The elf tried to get away form the thick stench of blood and death, but he couldn't move. Sig walked over to the body and looked at the elf. Legolas cursed himself for keeping his eyes open. Sig smiled when he saw the fear and horror in the elf's eyes. 

            "You are so ready to be broken, my lord," He sneered. Anger replaced the fear inside of Legolas. 

            "How many times do I have to say it," Legolas rasped. He had not been feed nor given water. "I'm not going to be broken." 

            Sig's anger returned as quickly as it had left. He picked up the elf. Legolas was scared out of his mind. But his pride forced him not to squirm or resist. He starred coolly into the human's eyes. There no touch of fear in the elf's steady silver-blue gaze. 

            "How are you so strong?" Sig asked. "I don't understand. You are stronger then your kind, but I have never seen anyone fight back so? Why do you hide your mind from me? What secrets are you hiding in that dark mind of yours?" 

            "My mind is not dark," The elf snarled. 

            "Don't lie to me! You hate men fiercely, yet why is there a human in your mind? Who is he! Where is he from! Why do you hide him from me," 

            Legolas mentally threw up the walls he had grown accustom to using. Sig's torture was not simply physical, but mental as well. After those experiences the elf was left to cry on the ground as old memories replayed again and again in his mind. He especially guarded Aragorn. 

            "Fine," Sig hissed, dropping him to the ground. Legolas gasped for breath as his wounded body crumpled beneath him. "Keep your secrets, but I warn you. It will only hurt more in the end." The human began to walk away, but stopped. He looked back at the elf and grinned evilly. "The elf's been causing trouble, boys! So I'm giving him to you for a while!" 

            The men sneered at the elf. Legolas imagined himself sinking into the ground away from it all. The men surrounded him and Legolas cringed in fear. And the elf's worst nightmare happened again. But he wasn't going to scream. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of hearing him scream, but he cried. Tears fell in steady streams down his bruised  cheeks. 

**********************************************************************

            Aragorn was still riding steadily toward the misty mountains. The ground was littered with blood. Legolas' blood. Aragorn picked up as pace. _I am going to find you! And I'll kill every one of you if he's not alright. The human thought vengefully. Aragorn stopped. He dismounted the horse and climbed a nearby tree. From the top boughs the human saw what he had been looking for all along. _

            "Legolas," He whispered. He had caught up with the camp. Legolas looked like Hell. His face was covered in bruises. His tunic was bloody, dirty, and ripped into shreds. His leggings shared the fate. Every inch of showing skin was bruised and on his back Aragorn could see bloody welts form a whip and horrible burns. His hair was matted with blood and dirt. 

            Despite the elf's injuries and obvious pain. There was still a touch of defiance in his eyes. Aragorn grinned. Perhaps he would get his friend back after all. His grin quickly faded as he saw Legolas being roughly dragged to his feet. The elf's hands were bound. Aragorn could see cuts around his wrists from these ropes. He was towed along by the blonde man himself. The entire party was ready to move into the cave in minutes. Aragorn marveled at how well they concealed their camp. 

            The blonde man stood in front of a sheer rock wall and opened his arms wide. He began to speak in the language of Mordor. Aragorn shuddered, but he saw how these words wounded Legolas in some way. Wild fear arouse in his eyes and he looked frantically around for a way out. And then his eyes landed on Aragorn's well hidden form in the trees. Legolas' mouth nearly dropped in shock. Legolas looked away. 

            _Legolas! Aragorn's mind screamed. __Listen to me you stubborn elf! I am here! It's not an illusion, your not hallucinating. I'm here now, it'll be alright. It seemed Aragorn's thought reached the elf. He met the ranger's eyes and smiled. His mouth barley moved, but his eyes sparkled. _

            _Aragorn! His eyes seemed to yell. Aragorn couldn't help but grin like and idiot. Legolas recognized him and he wasn't afraid. Their moment of peace was ended abruptly as Legolas was dragged forward. The elf stumbled and nearly fell. The blonde man grabbed the elf and drew Legolas into himself in a possessive hug. Legolas' eyes glazed over and Aragorn had to fight the urge to jump from that tree and kill the man.  His tong grazed skin on Legolas neck. The blonde man bit down. Legolas cried out in pain. There was a steady trail of blood coming from his neck. The blonde man shoved Legolas' neck against the rock. _

            Much to the rangers amazement it opened to reveal a tunnel. He carefully climbed down from the tree and hid in the bushes as close as he could. Aragorn edged closer and closer. There was a large boulder that Aragorn hid behind. He was at the mouth of the cave. He peeked in and then quickly drew himself out. Aragorn got as close as he dared. The blonde man waved his hand and the rock started to close. 

            "NO!!!!!!!PRINCE LEGOLAS!" The ranger yelled beating on the rock wall. He grinned evilly. Let them think he was still out here. _Oh I'm good. _The ranger thought. There was loud laughter from inside. Aragorn took his chance and darted in. Just as the rock closed Aragorn had gotten inside and was now huddled in a dark corner watching. 

            "See, pet," Sig hissed to Legolas. "Your rescue party has failed." Sig laughed at the elf's fake distress. Legolas searched the cave and saw Aragorn crouched there. His eyes sparkled again. And then the elf was dragged away from him. 

            "I don't need them to escape you!" Legolas said coldly. Sig hit him across the head. Legolas winced. 

            "I'm sick of this!" Sig yelled. "It's time to break this elf!" 

            Sig lifted the elf off his feet and threw him against the cave's wall. Legolas moaned. 

            "Take him boys!" Sig yelled. He laughed as his men destroyed the elf over and over again. Legolas still would not scream. He was stronger then these men. 

            Legolas finally passed out form pain. His cheeks stained with tears. But he didn't know that Aragorn had seen the whole thing. And the ranger shared his tears. 

            Despite his weariness Aragorn stayed awake. The man began to move again. The blonde man, who he had learned was called Sig, approached Legolas with a man in tow who carried a bucket. Sig stood above the elf and made a gesture at him. The man threw the contents of the bucket all over Legolas. The elf's scream rang through the cavern. Inside the bucket there had been salt water. 

            "Awake, pet?" Sig asked innocently as if he had not just pained the elf. Legolas' whole body was on fire. He ached and every cut stung like Hell. 

            "I'm not your pet!" Legolas spat. 

            Sig let out a low growl, "Why won't you just give up!" 

            "Because I have hope," Legolas said softly. Aragorn understood the meaning of the words immediately. His elvish name Estel, meant hope in elvish. _I'm here mellon-nin. He thought. _

            "Not anymore," Sig growled. "When I'm through with you, elf, you won't remember what hope felt like." 

            Legolas could not hide his fear as Sig came closer to him. The human reached out to cup the elf's cheek in his hand. "You are beautiful," 

            "Get away!" Legolas stammered. 

            "You take orders from me elf, no the other way around." Sig growled. His other hand found its way to his thigh. The hand cupping his face bought the elf closer. The other hand began to stroke. Legolas tried to back away in fear. But he could not. Old memories mixed with new. Everything hurt more now. Sig reached inside the elf's mind and destroyed the elf inside and out. Legolas screamed. Aragorn shivered and felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He had never heard Legolas scream like this. It hurt him deep inside. More then anything else. 

            Aragorn faced away clutching the wall for support. _Please Legolas, be strong. _

***********************************************************************

            Legolas opened his eyes a broken elf. He stood up without protest as the men dragged him away further down the tunnel. In Legolas' eyes Aragorn saw fear, wild fear. There was blankness in the elf's eyes. Aragorn prayed Legolas would make it thought this. 

            Sig looked back in joy at the broken elf. He had done it. There was a feeing of pride and also doubt. Had he really broke the elf? The human smiled. It didn't matter, he knew all of  the elf's fear, his doubts. He could be easily trained now. 

            Aragorn resisted the urge to stab Sig in the back, but he resisted. These men were not very bright. He could fool them, but not Sig. he was too clever. The ranger sighed he was going to have to play this one by ear. 

            "My lord," One man said, kneeling in front of Sig. "We are nearing the jewel's cave. Sig nodded. 

            "Tell everyone save for Dom to stay here. And bring me the elf." Legolas was dragged over to Sig without out a word or protest. Sig took the elf's rope in his won hand and began to walk down the tunnel as if he normally walked down dark tunnels. Legolas stopped. He hated tunnels, especially dark ones. "Move!" Sig yelled. The elf fell forward onto his hand. He yelped and looked at his hand. There was a shard of bone embedded in it. Legolas looked in horror at the floor. It was riddled with bones of humans, orcs, and animals. 

            "Are you afraid?" Sig taunted. Legolas said nothing but looked at the ground in despair. What could he say? It hurt so much to look at Sig. He had won. Legolas had lost. And for the first time in his life, Legolas truly felt without hope. 

            "Look at the walls," Dom said. "These are as old as the witch-king himself." Dom noticed the elf's reaction at the wraith. "He used to live in these tunnels, he took anyone who ventured near as his prisoner. And tortured them until they followed his every bidding. Did you know that once the Wraiths were capable of using human bodies? When they had their own rings, they were ten times stronger. And with the Myandrial they will be invincible." 

            "And," Sig added, "They will have two more to add to their numbers." Both men laughed as if Sig had made the funniest joke in the world." 

            Legolas was strongly affected by this word, _Myandrail. Yes you are the Myandrial, it is your right to the stone that drives you. You are not broken! _Legolas stopped for a moment and looked at the walls. He noticed how there was always the carving of a stone and a man, no. Legolas looked very closely at the wall. This man's ears had a slight curve to them. _An elf! Legolas also saw that this elf was very good-looking. In fact it reminded of Sig, of him. __You are stronger then him! Hope is still with you. The fate of Middle Earth hangs in your fingers. Lose hope and all will lose hope. This was not his voice, but another. _Yes I do have hope, Estel please be here. _He thought. _

            "What is the Myandrail?" Legolas asked. He was backhanded by Sig for his words. 

            "Be silent!" 

            "No!" Legolas yelled. Sig was taken back. What did this elf have the other didn't have? 

            "Sig we must go now! Before the moon wanes!" Dom hissed. Sig roughly shoved the elf down the tunnel. Legolas obeyed for now. For at least 10 minutes they walked and finally Legolas say an opening. He rushed into the room, leaving Sig and Dom behind. Legolas smiled up at the stars. The cavern had an open ceiling, moonlight flooded the room. Legolas saw the full moon and could see a hint of red in the sky. 

            "Get over here elf," Sig yelled. Legolas walked deliberately over to Sig. Dom grabbed Legolas' hands so the elf couldn't move. 

            "It's over elf," Sig whispered in his ear. "I will use your blood and the Myandrail will be mine." 

            _Aragorn! Legolas thought desperately. __I need your help now!_

            The ranger was hiding in a small crevice in the wall. It had been quiet a hard climb and it was a gamble.  He had come during the night and prayed this was where they were taking Legolas. He recognized the desperation in Legolas' eyes. _Don't worry mellon-nin, I am here and I am going to get us both out of here alive!_ The ranger thought blood pumped in his veins. Adrenaline rushed in his body. He was going to get them both out of this. He was going to be strong for Legolas. 

            A/N: Heya! I hope everyone noticed Aragorn's attitude adjustment, he's not exactly so self pitying. Don't worry he's had lots of time to work out his issues. So next chapter will be the last one. It should be up by tomorrow I think, or maybe not depends if I have skool or not, but!!!!!!!!!! Anyway to find out what happens to Leggy then wait up cause the last chapter is coming soon! 

What the hell is going to happen with Leggy and the Myandrial? 

What's Aragorn's ingenious plan to get them outta there? (trust me, it aint gonna be ingenious)

Who the hell is Sig! (Um……ya gotta work that one out *scribbles 'work out sig' on a 5 foot long to do list)


	8. finding the light

A/N: Hello!!!!!!! *waves like idiot at computer* Thank you all so much for reviewing. This is the last chapter of this story, I no it's kinda short, but I do have multiple sequals that are half-cooked. Like all of my cooking! lol 

            And today's quote! 

"stupid"

"idiot" 

"dumb ass"

"Dim wit" 

"dumbo" 

"errr…..Chicken!" 

"half-wit" 

"Um…..carrot!" 

"Carrot?" 

"Yes carrot!" 

Lol I'm the person who can't think of any insults. 

************************************************************************

            Legolas looked up at the stars once more. He had missed them. The tunnel and had been so dark, the past few days had been so dark. Legolas looked over at Sig, the human was searching the room for something. _The Myandrail! _Legolas looked over the walls as well then something caught his eye. There was a huge stalagmite that hung from the ceiling.  Coming form the bottom was a stalactite. The two almost met and in the middle of the two there was a slight shimmer in the air. It was meant to blend in. Only the one made to own it could find the Myandrail. 

            "There," Legolas said as he pointed to the shimmer. Sig rushed over to Legolas. 

            "Where!" Sig yelled. "Show me!" Legolas led him to the shimmer. Sig examined the area and finally nodded to Dom. The dark haired human tied to elf's hands behind his back with a bit of rope. Dom reached into his cloak and brought out a cruely curved knife. He pressed it to the delicate skin on Legolas' neck and waited. Sig nodded and Dom slid the knife across the elf's throat. Legolas winced. 

            A single drop of blood oozed down his neck and hit the floor. There was a huge silence as the drop of blood hit the stone floor. The tiny sound was like thunder in the elf's head. Legolas looked back at the shimmer in fear as the whole cavern shook. Sig opened his arms wide and yelled in Mordor up at the sky. Legolas felt something stir inside him. His eyes glowed with awe as the slight shimmer in the air became a beautiful white jewel. It looked like a diamond except it reflected hundreds of color from his many faces. 

            "Yes," Sig whispered his voice thick with pride. "Come to me!" 

            Legolas moved like light. One second he was being held back by Dom and the next second Dom was on the ground, his own knife embedded din his back. Sig sprinted over to the elf, he moved just as fast. Legolas fell back against the wall a knife embedded in his shoulder. Sig threw Dom's body against the jewel and the cave shook. 

            "I am your master Myandrail!" Sig screamed. "I command you! You are in the power of my evil will and I will use you to destroy the elves and all that love them. And I'll start with this human!" Sig leapt in the air and looked into Aragorn's little shelf. "Boo." Sig unsheathed his sword and thrust it at Aragorn. 

The ranger rolled to the side. Aragorn leapt from the shelf and landed on the ground with a thud. He had his sword up just in time to block Sig's attacked. Sig pushed with all his strength against the ranger. Aragorn kicked the man in the stomach and leapt aside. Sig ran at him in a series of chopping moves. Aragorn nimbly leapt to the side. The lighter human flipped over Sig. Sig rushed at him again. Aragorn brought his sword up and blocked all but one. The ranger's blade slipped from his grasp. Sig slashed into his arm and Aragorn grabbed his arm in pain. Sig prepared to kill the human, but Aragorn rolled away at the least second. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled. "The stone, get the stone!" Aragorn attacked Sig. 

"Aragorn I can not wield the Myandrail!" Legolas said. 

Aragorn continued to block Sig's chops. Aragorn stabbed repeatedly at the other human. Sig thrust his sword into Aragorn's thigh. The ranger backed away form Sig's violent arcs and was pushed into solid rock. 

"Legolas in that cave I saw pictures of you wielding that stone! I can't fight him forever!" 

The elf looked over at the stone and back at Aragorn. He was right Aragorn couldn't fight Sig forever. This was a losing battle for both of them if Legolas could not get the stone. 

            "Legolas!" Aragorn cried. Sig had stabbed him in his sword arm. He slammed his foot into the ranger's gut. Aragorn flew into the rock wall. Aragorn moaned. His sword slipped out of his grasp.

 Legolas needed no more encouragement, he ran for the stone. Sig had his sword poised on the Aragorn's throat laughing madly. Sig turned around and saw Legolas running to the Myandrail. The grin left Sig's face and he jumped away from the ranger and tried to catch up to Legolas. He was almost there, but Legolas was quicker. The elf grabbed the Myandrail and threw it into the air above him. 

            "MYANDRAIL!" Legolas screamed. The air rippled around the stone. Aragorn grabbed his sword and rose to his knees. A huge explosion of red waves rushed through the cavern slamming into the walls. The sheer force of the air threatened to crush Aragorn against the wall. The ranger stabbed his sword into the ground and used the long blade to push him of the floor. Aragorn was on his feet and pushing through the sea of red to Legolas. 

            Sig howled like an animal. He twisted in forms no human was made to twist into. Finally he fell to the ground and writhed. Legolas stood rooted in front of the Myandrail. His long hair billowed behind him. Aragorn finally pushed his way to the writhing body of Sig. Aragorn looked in pity and loathing down on the human. 

The ranger stabbed him in the stomach. Sig screamed again. His body convulsed and black smoke poured from his nose, ears and every pore in his body.  A huge black shadow in the shape of a huge winged lizard materialized above Aragorn. The creature howled and flew out the roof of the cave. 

            Legolas screamed. Aragorn looked in shock at his friend. Legolas' body was absorbing all of the red light that once filled the room. The elf was howling and writhing against the stone's hold. The light was gone in a second, but the stone still hung in the air. A huge wave of red light rolled out from Legolas' body. 

Aragorn covered his ears to stop the horrible roar that the wave of red brought with it. The wave slammed into Aragorn. The human flew thought the air and just as e was bout to hit the all the light vanished. Legolas stood in the center of the cave his arm extended in the air and his other arm braced it. The elf collapsed onto his knees his arm still in the air. Aragorn ran toward the fallen elf. Even from this distance he could see a red patch on his hand, pulsating light.  

"Legolas," Aragorn asked as he kneeled next to him. The elf turned to look at him. Aragorn gasped. Legolas' eyes were glowing red. There was wild rage and fear nestled in the elf's eyes. Legolas grabbed Aragorn by the neck and lifted the ranger above his head. Their eyes met for a moment. Legolas hurtled the human against the rock wall with all his strength. 

Aragorn flew through the air and slammed into the wall. The wall crumbled behind the human. Aragorn hit the wall with a sickening crack. Legolas fell to the floor, his eyes retuned tot heir normal silvery-blue. 

The elf looked toward the wall and saw Aragorn's mangled body. "Aragorn!" Legolas yelled. He ran to the ranger and fell to his knees beside him. "Please don't be dead." Legolas searched desperately for a pulse or even a breath. 

Legolas rested his head on the ranger's chest crying softly. His tears glistened in the moonlight. The stars were veiled. Once again Legolas was with out hope. 

"You did this to him!" Legolas yelled at his hand. The Myandrail pulsed and glowed red. "If you hurt him then you can heal him!" Legolas shook his hand desperately. "Myandrail!" Legolas looked back at Aragorn's body. The elf summoned all of the strength he had left and began to speak in the black speech. "Myandrail, I am your master, your wielder. I command you. If you can hurt Estel then you can heal him. You will heal him! MYANDRAIL!" 

Red light glowed around Legolas. The elf placed his hands on Aragorn's cheeks and let the Myandrail's power flow through him into Aragorn. Blood vanished, cuts stitched themselves together, bone molded back into place, and finally Legolas fell back exhausted. For a moment Aragorn did not stir, but finally he took in a deep, shaky breath. Legolas tried to breathe and fell forward onto the ranger's chest. 

************************************************************************

Both man and elf slept deeply. When Aragorn finally woke up, it was not to a pleasant sight. Legolas was sprawled on his chest. The elf was pale as snow; Aragorn could see the veins under his skin. The hand which contained the Myandrail was bleeding freely. Aragorn quickly sat up and tore a strip of cloth of his tunic and bound the elf's hand. 

"Legolas, Legolas wake up!" Aragorn whispered in the elf's ear. The human stiffened. He looked toward the tunnel and cursed. The humans were coming. They were in deep trouble if Legolas didn't wake up and it didn't look like he was going to. Aragorn heard the humans coming closer and leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

"Look!" One man cried. There was the sound of pounding feet and a few gasps. 

"It's that elf," 

"The master is dead!" Another cried. 

"So what we don't need him!" A voice shouted above all the others. This voice was rougher and more commanding. 

"Don't need the master?" 

"No!" The commanding voice shouted. "We take them to the eye; the master said something to me about a human. Maybe this is him." 

"Yes master Selice," One of them said. "I'll start a fire." 

"Well!" Selice yelled. "Guard the cave! We don't want pesky elves stealing our spoils." 

Aragorn chose this moment to open his eyes and pretend to wake up. He looked around, there were at least thirty men in the cavern. The entrance was blocked. 

"So," Selice hissed. "You're awake." 

Aragorn choose not to respond and instead pretended to be dazed. 

"Who are you?" 

"No one," Aragorn answered simply. 

Selice growled. "You have to be someone!" 

"I'm no one." 

"That's impossible!" Selice turned away contemplating this no one person. Aragorn grinned in realization. These men may be strong, cruel, and amazingly athletic, but they were about as smart as a drunk Elrohir. Aragorn sighed at that particular memory. He, the twins, and Legolas had wanted some beer, so they visited the Prancing Pony. All of them ended up so drunk they couldn't even walk. Legolas couldn't even speak properly. But Elrohir was worse. He hadn't even been able to form coherent thoughts. One minute he was talking about horses and then he was babbling about his hair. 

"Oh not it's not," Aragorn said with a dumb grin. "I know lot's of people who aren't anybody at all," 

"Really?" Selice asked. 

"Well, nobody. I know who the elf is!" 

"Who is he?" 

"He's well, he's a prince and his name begins with L!" 

"Wow, I never knew that," Aragorn said dumbly. On his chest he felt Legolas stir. _Legolas please don't say my name! _

"Aragorn?" The elf murmured. Selice was dumfounded. Nobody had a name! 

"Aragorn!" Selice roared. "Your that king guy Master was talking about! You lied to me! No one makes a fool of me and gets away with it," 

"Good lord you're a bit smarter then you look," Aragorn said sarcastically. 

"What did you say!" Selice yelled. 

Aragorn looked around nervously. The men were closing in. _They're so dumb that if you throw something shiny at them that they'll fight each other to get it. _The human thought. His heart jumped as he got an idea. Aragorn felt around on the floor around him and found a thin silver chain. At the end was a dark blue stone in a silver setting. It matched the ring of bazhir. Elrond had given it to him on his birthday. It was very special to him, but His and Legolas' life was for more important then a jewel. 

"Look at this!" Aragorn yelled holding the jewel up in the air. All the men closed in around him, their eyes wide with excitement. "Go get it!" Aragorn threw it into the darkest corner of the cave. Every man dashed over to the corner trying to find it. Aragorn lifted Legolas up and ran out through the entrance. He ran down the cave for as long as he could with the elf's dead weight hanging in his arms. 

"Hold on Legolas," he whispered. "You'll be alright." Aragorn looked back and sighed in relief. The humans were probably still fighting over the gem. Aragorn grinned. He slowed to a walk and started to sing to lighten the darkness. 

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

Won't let you walk a lonely road

Oh! How far we've gone form home

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)

A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call   
Will fly away   
May it be you journey on   
To light the day   
When the night is overcome   
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now 

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked. 

"Hm?" Aragorn asked startled by his friends awakening. 

"Thank you," 

The human was taken back. "For what?" 

"For always being there to help me when I get my self all tangled up," Legolas said ruthful. 

"It's not your fault you're a trouble magnet with an incredibly low alcohol tolerance." Aragorn teased. 

"Oh like you weren't drunk too!" The prince said trying to defend himself. 

"I have pointy things, kill orcs with them," Aragorn said mimicking the elf. 

Legolas looked horrified. "I didn't really say that, did I?" 

Aragorn looked down at his friend, "I'm afraid so mellon-nin," 

Legolas laughed like an idiot, leaving his human friend in the dark. Aragorn gave him a confused look. Legolas laughed harder and started to cough. 

"Slow down mellon-nin, you're going to kill yourself." 

Legolas sighed. "Hurts," 

"I know we'll be home soon." Aragorn said comfortingly. 

"Whose home?" Legolas asked giving the human a confused look. "Mine or yours," 

"Yours, Rivendell is much farther away and you need healing quickly." Aragorn said grimly. 

"You sound like I'm going to die soon," Legolas said, his voice devoid of humor. 

            "You're only awake because of the Myandrail. Once its strength leaves you, you won't be able to lift your head." Aragorn said quietly. Legolas let his head drop onto the ranger's chest and fell back into a deep sleep. "And I pray its strength stays with you." 

            Aragorn saw a small glimmer of light and broke into a light jog careful not to wake Legolas. The human beamed. They were at the entrance. He gently set Legolas down and plopped down next to him for some well deserved rest. 

********************************************************************

            Aragorn woke up in high spirits ad very hopeful. He looked over and found Legolas fast asleep still. He looked much better already. The Myandrail had left him weak and drained, but it was obviously speeding up his already fast healing powers. Elves healed much faster then humans. Legolas healed especially fast for an elf and Aragorn for a human. 

            The elf stirred a bit and moaned. Aragorn laughed, "Rise and shine mellon-nin." 

            "Sleepy," Legolas muttered. Aragorn shook his head and picked up the protesting elf. 

            "Come on," Aragorn said rolling his eyes. 

            "I can walk!" Legolas said loudly. Aragon sighed and set the elf down. Legolas could in fact walk, if very slowly. 

            "Legolas?" Aragorn asked sheepishly. 

            "Yes," 

            "I don't know how to open the way,"

            Legolas elegantly raised one eyebrow. Aragorn gave him an evil look. That was the same look Ada gave him when he was talking nonsense. "What are you suggesting I do?" 

            "Use the damn Myandrail," Aragorn growled. 

            The laughter in Legolas' eyes faded. Memories bombarded him. "I guess I could try." Legolas placed the Myandrail hand against the stone wall. Red light flowed around Legolas. The boulder pushed to the side allowing them to pass. Legolas started to fall, but Aragorn was there to catch him. 

            "You are a life saver mellon-" Aragorn stopped. Outside there was no woods, or blue sky. It was freezing with horribly cold snow whipping around him. The wind was cutting. Legolas shivered violently. They had found their way, not to Mirkwood, but to the other side of the Misty Mountains. 

            "Aragorn where are we!" Legolas yelled over the wind. 

            "We are on the Mountain!" Aragorn yelled back. 

            "Mellon-nin we have escaped the evil of Sigath, but now we have to find our way home." 

            Aragorn took one step into the cold snow. Behind him the boulder shut with a thud. Aragorn supported the elf's weak body and started to walk. They leaned on each other so Aragorn was could use Legolas' advantage of being able to walk on snow. Legolas moaned in pain. 

            "One step at a time nin-mellon, one step at a time." Aragorn whispered. Cruel laughter rang over the mountains. The wind picked up, cutting the elf and the human's flesh. It snowed so hard Aragorn could barley see where he was going. Sig had won. They were doomed to die in the freezing cold snow. The mountain would be their grave. 

            "No," Aragorn hissed. "I won't be defeated by him, not this time." 

A/N: heheh Evil cliffie. Whoops hahahahah well if anyone wants to know what happens to Leggy then they will simply have to wait until the sequel comes out (thinking about Friday, maybe sooner). Well I'll leave you all alone to think up ways to kill me. Bye!


End file.
